Pandora
by Ange4869
Summary: She's a singularity,Death once and reincharted in another world
1. Chapter 1

_(Sophie pov)_

 _When is all of this start again? When I still 5 years old? Or maybe 4? Well that doesn't matter,all my pain will gone now_

 _My Name is Sapphire Marinne,at first I just heard a concert at Some Opera Theather,with my parents,there is really Good music,the Pianist is my Father acquaintance_

 _That is the first time,I feel that excitement and joyful feelings,When my father talk with his friend,I got curious,so my mother told me about 'Do-Re-Mi' notes,I really have sharp ear if I must says it differently it's a Perfect Tone_

 _That time I played as good my father friend,my Piano brought me into more,first I feel excited and really surprised because my Mother start rolling me into Music and Art Classes_

 _I'm good,everyone will say it to me,Piano,Violin,and many more,I start entering many competitions too,but suddenly my father dead in accident_

 _Mother attitude changed,she start forcing me and punish me for bad,well I still go to school and got friends_

 _But My Mother no,that woman start to take everything,when she's knows about my others talents beside Music,a Sport_

 _That woman forced me into Karate,Judo,Jeet kune doo,Kendo,and Archery classes,I loose my time,my colorful world,she broken me apart_

 _Just like crashes glass,my heart slowly dying,I can choose anything cause my mother will definitely force me into them_

 _In my eyes,that woman was dead..._

"I'm tired"she said "Bye-bye,Mother..."I said,I jumped from my veranda,it's 5 floor of this apartment,I couldn't survive right? 

A god maybe not ready taking me to heaven,so I just looked at my body,I'm dead but I'm still here,I saw that Woman coming

"Sapphire!"she come,with a tear?! She loved me? Or maybe something else?"Sapphire...I'm sorry,I just want you to be happy with your talents...I just-I just want to tell you,that I love you,Dear...Forgive me"she cried

 _Mother_... _no,Mama...I love you too_

Because I don't know what to do anymore,I went to my Home,a place that we'all live in happiness and joyful,a warmth home "Mama I play this to you,Thank you..."

I started to play the piano, _thank you Mama...for everything,You give me more than your affection,Especially...Thank you,For Let me Birth_

 _I feels my Piano brought me somewhere_

"Are you happy now,Dear?"

I opened my eyes,stopping my finger to play the piano "Yes,I'm really happy...Thank you"I said,I don't know why I said that or who am I talking with,maybe A God?I'm dead right now right?

"My Dearly Singularity,your dead is a mistake...I shouldn't take your soul just yet...but I can't transfer you back to your world...I will send you into different world"

"Alright then"I said "You're really calm..."they replied "What can I do? Being reincarnated from dead is sound grateful"I said

He snapped his finger,my dress changed I wearing Gothic lolita dress,that colored red and black,and my right blue eyed turn into red and my black hair become platinum Hair "Choose your name"

"Chocola..."I mumble "Tsukino Chocola..."I said,"Good...Your are a pure black magician...Tsukino Chocola" 

(Chocola Pov)

I learned about many spells in my deep sleep when I was send into another world,and day by day my body and clothes got shrunk,but my magic still work perfectly

Then suddenly I hit a light,and I wake up in the place,it's inside a car? "Dear...Are you alright?"someone asked,I looked it's a woman "Ah...um,I'm fine"

Someone gasping,"What's wrong honey?"the woman asked "the breaker won't work! We'll crash!"a man said,they kind look like my parents "turn it opposite ways Dad!"I said,the two adult looked me shocked "Quick!"I reminded him

He do what I says,but unfortunately we hit something,but luckily we didn't fall and the tank isn't has anything "You're okay Dear?"the woman asked,she and the man was hurt badly,really bad but...

"I'm fine..."I said,another person pass us and help us,And surprisely I knew them,a Kudos Family "Hurry up and call the ambulance Yukiko,I'm gonna help them out"Yusaku said,he got my new Dad and Mom out and realize I still there and the only one who doesn't pass out

"You alright?"a boy asked,he is Shinichi "I'm okay...I guess"I answered,I smiled at him and he even blushing."who are you?" I asked

"I'm Kudo Shinichi,a Detective". 

"Unfortunately the man is Dead and fortunately the woman is still alive,due her coma..."the Doctor said,"And Yusaku...As you says we brought the peoples that lastly called them is Kuroba's Family

"Toichi-sensei,Chi-chan"Yukiko gasp with shocked "Yukiko?"Chikage surprised too,Kaito approaching Shinichi and Chocola "Hey,I'm Kuroba Kaito,a Magician...Nice to meet you!"he said with his cocky grin,He even gave a white rose to Chocola "Whoa that amazing"Chocola said

Shinichi pouts "What's wrong Shin?"Chocola asked "No,it's nothing"Shinichi replied,"He just jealous because I grab your attention"Kaito said "No I don't!"Shinichi replied "Yes you do"

"By the way,what's your name?"Kaito asked "I agree,so what is your name? You never told me after I introduce my self"Shinichi added "My name is Chocola,Tsukino Chocola...a traveling Musician"Chocola smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is Pandora stone...i giving this to you"

Chocola windened her eyes,looked at her grandmother "Woah..this is such precious stone,why?"she asked "you're such kind,strong,and loyal lady my dear granddaughter"her grandmother said

Chocola is now a seventeen years old,she is a prodigy lady that traveling the world by herself from ten years old,she repeat what after her first live,beside she's free and have many friends,and loved by anyone

but there is something different,her mother is still Coma,so she lived with her grandparents in america and traveling the world herself.

"Dear,where will you go next?"her Grandfather asked "I'm going back to Japan..."Chocola said,"alright dear..be careful"he said

Chocola wore her cape,stocking an boots,she dragged her trunks,she hugged all her family members,and leave.

＼＼\٩(๑'^'๑)۶/／／

"Hello,My name is Tsukino Chocola...Nice to meet you"Chocola introducing herself,the class stunned by her beauty,she even sat beside Aoko

"Hi! My name is Nakamori Aoko,wanna be friends?"Aoko said,"Sure...Aoko-chan"Chocola said,Aoko looked her with her cherry smiles

Kaito surprised,the new girl is beautiful and she's really familiar looking,maybe he already met her? but Kaito isn't a type of forgetting a beautiful lady

 _Kaito...do you remember me?_ Chocola asked in her mind

"This is Kuroba Kaito"Aoko said,"I'm Kuroba Kaito,A magician"Kaito introduce himself,Chocola let a sigh _So he doesn't remember me?_ she thought,Kaito even pulled a rose

Chocola let a smile,the one same as 10 years before when they met "Thank you...Mister Magician"she said,"Wait...are you...Chocola?"Kaito asked

"What do you mean Kaito? it's her name of course-" 

Chocola laughed really hard,grab everyone attention,she cup Kaito's chin "You just realize it now,Mister Magician?"she asked,Kaito blushed "You had meet her,Kaito?"Aoko asked

"U-um before i met you when we're kids,I met her...and we kind off...promises to meet again...after 10 years..."Kaito told Aoko when Chocola put his chin down "But...why now? I know you want to keep the promises but.."

Chocola smiled "no it's nothing..."

then Hakuba introduce himself,"My name is Hakuba Saguru...A detective"he said,take her hand and kissed it,like his 'charm' will effect on her,Chocola custy "Hello...Mister Detective..."

"By the way,who seat behind me?"Chocola asked,she sensed a magic energy around that table "Oh it's Koizumi-san"Aoko replied "Koizumi? Do you mean Koizumi Akako?"Chocola asked

"yes her,wait you know her?"Aoko asked,"Sure she is 'that' Akako,from my middle school,she is the most 'beautiful' wicked ever...and we're friends"Chocola said "Hee...I don't know that"

Chocola smirked _This is might be interesting_ she thought,"How about saturday we go enscorting you around,Chocola-chan?"Aoko asked "Sure,Aoko..."

＼＼\٩(๑'^'๑)۶/／／

"Let's go to mall!"Aoko said,Chocola,Kaito,and Hakuba followed her "By the way,I like your dress...Chocola"Kaito whispered "My...Thank you then"Chocola said

Chocola smiled when first they went to eat some parfait,Hakuba just drinking Coffe though,Kaito played with his cards,then Aoko show Chocola her favorite shop,thought it's a casual fashion shop

"This will definetly fit you well,this too,that too...ahh You're beautiful so every clothes will fit you very well"Aoko said,Chocola sigh like the boys

The boys see pretty bored,but they still complimenting Aoko's choice,and Chocola more like Lolitas style,she can wear the one dress for 10 years

"Hey Aoko,I will go grab some drinks okay!"Chocola said "ah alright,I will come with you then..."Kaito said,they go

Chocola held Kaito hand,he surprised but do as well "Do you know,People will sees us as couple?"He asked with teasing tone,Chocola blushed a little "Well...If it's with you i think it's fine"she backfired his tease,Kaito blushed "W-wha-"

Chocola chuckle "Come-"she stopped walking,"I'm sorry...Go get Police..."she said,"Huh?"Kaito sees Chocola running at a corpse near a vending machine

Kaito call the police,as Chocola wear her gloves,and start searching from the body "two hours..."she mumble,but then Chocola remember,there isn't a case like this in Detective Conan

"Did you get something?"Kaito asked "Nah...beside who is this person"Chocola said,"Looks like he been stabbed"someone said,they looked

Kaito rushly wear her cap,and Chocola looks amused "Yeah you right kid"she said,there is the shrunked Version of Kudo Shinichi,Edogawa Conan "Oi Chocola...I'm going to get Hakuba"Kaito said "Yeah sure..."Chocola replied

Kaito goes,the police come,Inspector Megure,And Officer Takagi "I heard from a man...but who are you miss?"Megure asked "You don't know me?!"Chocola asked

"She is the most Important person that live in this world,the Singularity Queen of seven seas...Tsukino Chocola-neesan"Conan said,"Conan-kun?"Takagi shocked,everyone looked

 _Shit of you Shin-chan_

"The Important Person? You're just high schooler"Megure said,"Don't be rude to Tsukino's Group member!"

"Yeah,don't be rude to The Queen!"

Inspector Megure gulped _This girl is powerful person_ he thought "and Who are you,little kid?"Chocola asked,she hold Conan hand and cup his chin "I-I Edogawa Conan,a Detective"Conan said

"Hmm...I see you're Kudo Shinichi afterall"Chocola said with English languange,Conan shocked but he don't denied what she said

"Conan-kun-"

Chocola smiled at Ran that searching for Conan "Hello miss...Do you mind if I borrowed this Kid for a while?"Chocola asked,Ran blushed "Y-yes"she answered

 _What a beautiful person_ Ran thought,Conan looked scared but he somehow familiar with this girl "Okay Conan-kun,Help me will you?"

＼＼\٩(๑'^'๑)۶/／／

"I don't believe you trust a kid to help you instead Hakuba bastard"Kaito said,"Haha...Well anyway Conan-kun look really cute right,Aoko-chan?"Chocola asked she been hugging Conan like a doll whole time "Yeah he's so adoreble,beside my Dad will definitely like him!"Aoko agree "Your Dad?"Conan asked

"Inspector Nakamori,you always work with him right,Kid Killer?"Aoko asked "Y-yeah"Conan said "Well I think you want to talk with me alone,didn't you Conan-kun?"Chocola asked


End file.
